Love by Another Name
by Peace-love-waterpolo
Summary: Fourtris fanfic. Set as if the War had never happened. Tris and Tobias are making their way through life, experiencing things, and such. They party, work, hang out and have fun with friends and develop their relationship more. Tobias is trying to help Tris get over her issues with intimacy. They might hit some unexpected bumps on the way there.
1. Chapter 1

A/N- So i've decided to start another story becuase my other one is going to take a really long time. I've determined that the Divegent fanfictions are seriously messed up and hardly even follow the Divergent world "rules" I guess.. So here you go :)

~Tris' POV~

-Buzzz! Buzz! Buzzz!- The alarm clock started going off. First day of work. Tobias got up and turned it off. "Get up Tris. You're going to be late to your first day of work!" He said enthusiatically. I growled at him. "Did you just growl at me?" He asked, surprised. he shook his head and started getting ready. I started drifting back to sleep and he peeled the sheets off me.

"Come on Beatrice, get up." I winced when he called me beatrice. I sat up and looked at him, confused for a second. he smiled and hugged me. I started hitting him playfully every time I said a word. "Don't. Call. Me. Beatrice!" I told him. he raised his hands in the air "It got you up." he shrugged. "I hate you." I told him. He smiled again, "I hate you too." he said. then he started kissing me. I slowly pulled away. "Umm right, work." I said.

I got out of bed and started getting ready. When I got out of the shower and got dressed, he knocked on the door. I opened it and he had a blueberry muffin in his hand. He handed it to me and told me he was leaving soon. I quickly put on some make-up and found my shoes. I grabbed my muffin and walked over to the bed, where he was sitting on the corner putting his shoes on. "Ready?" he said. I noded and popped my muffin in my mouth. He stood up and grabbed my hands as we left. He locked the door and we headed for the control room. When we got there, Lynn was finishing up her shift. she saw that me and Tobias were sharing a shift and she lifted an eyebrow. "You guys better be actually working. No monkey buisness." she laughed. she headed out the door and left me and Tobias alone.

He explained what my first objective would be and showed me how to do it. it was fairly easy, although it was a lengthy job. We sat in silence for a while. "Want to listen to some music?" he asked. "I didn't know that was allowed." I admitted. "Well technically while we're on duty its not. But hello, master hacker here." he said and waved his hand. I said I didn't care and then shortly after music was playing. We worked for a few more hours and then after our shift was up, we went to the gathering hall for food. I walked through the line, getting a hamburger and some veggies, and topped it off with a slice of cake. We headed to our usual table where Will, Christina, Uriah, Zeke, and Marlene were sitting. When we sat, everybody said hi. "Hi guys. Whats up?" I asked. They all updated us on everything that's happened since dinner yesterday, which wasn't much besides everybody having their first day of work. Christina works at a fashion boutique and Will is a Dauntless leader in training. Uriah trains initiates and is also a Dauntless Ambassador. Uriah is going to train initiates next year with Tobias, Shauna, and me. Marlene works in the tattoo parlor. I thought that everybody chose great jobs.

After we finished dinner, we walked back to our apartment. He got his keys out and unlocked the door. We both got ready for bed. I went into the bathroom to change and when I came out Tobias was sitting on the couch watching TV. I crawled up next to him and we cuddled under his blanket. It turns out he wasn't watching a show, he was watching a horror movie. I didn't have the heart to tell him I was terrified, because it looked like he was enjoying it. Everytime something scary happened I'd hide my head in his shoulder. By the time it was over, I was trembling with terror and Tobias finally notice i was terrified. "Oh my god Tris, why didn't you tell me?" he asked, you could hear the concern in his voice. "Well you looked like you were enjoying it. I didn't want to make you change it. Really, I'll be fine." I told him. he kissed me on the forehead. "Just tell me next time babe. I won't mind." He said. We headed over to bed and I snuggled up close to him.

"Tobias, what do you like so much about those movies anyways?" I asked him. He looked at me and shrugged. "I really don't know. I just find them interesting." He said. "I love you." he whispered. "I know." I told him. "What do you mean 'I know'? I would hope you love me too" he joked. he started tickling me and soon we were play wrestling on the bed. I got him in a headlock. "Don't ever tell anybody I'm terrified of horror movies!" I told him. he laughed. I let him go and he turned around. We were both kneeling on the bed. He kissed my cheek and laid down. "lights out. That's all you get, Prior." He told me. "Okay." I shrugged, flipped my light off, and laid down with him. "You don't want more?" He asked, puzzled. I laughed and kissed him. his lips trailed down my neck and he kissed each of my birds. My hands hovered over his bare chest. He never sleeps with a shirt on. I trailed my fingers over the symbols of the factions on his back. I knew exactly where they were. I knew every part of his body. Well, actually I knew almost every part. His hand snaked up my back, inside my shirt. his hand felt so warm on my back. We stopped kissing and he looked at me. I had "the look". he says I get this look when I dont want to do something. he knows. We untangle our bodies and he wraps his arm around me. "Tris its okay. I dont mind." he said. But I know he minds. He always minds. He has his own "look" when he's disappointed. I told myself I shouldn't care, but somehow it bothered me. I'm too tired to do anything about it though, so I start drifting off to sleep. "goodnight Tris, I love you" he said.

"I love you too." I said back to him, right before falling asleep.

A/N- So there is the first chapter, I hope you liked it. if you didn't, review and tell me why. Leave suggestions or whatever. At this point, whatever suggestions I get, as long as they aren't ridiculous, I'll probably add them in. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- so the first chapter already has a ton of views :D If you read my other story, i'm just letting you know its going on a hiatus for a while so I can write this story. also, I got a few reviews so thanks! I'll try to update every day, but I do have homework and a social life, so if i dont update, it will probably be within the next day or so. also, sorry if there are any spelling or grammar errors, I've been using notepad which doesn't have autocorrect. Anyways, here you go :)

~Tobias's POV~

I was suddenly awoken by a scream. I shot up and scanned the room. It was Tris. She must have been having a nightmare. I glanced at the clock, it ream 3am. I shook her awake and she looked at me. Tears were streaming down her face. "Tris you're fine." I told her. I thought to myself that I really shouldn't let her watch horror movies again. "I'm sorry Tobias." I looked at her. She looked awful. Her hair was a tangled mess. There were shadows under her eyes, tears stained her face. I pulled her head into my chest and hugged her tightly. "Shhh Tris you're fine I'll protect you." She sobbed into my chest. "Oh my god, it was awful. You're freaking crazy for liking that stuff" she laughed through her tears. We laid back down and I wrapped my arms around her.

-the next morning-

When I woke up an hour before the alarm went off, I tried to think of something to do. There was no way I was going to go back to sleep. It just wasn't possible. I snuck out of bed, leaving Tris to sleep peacefully. She shifted a bit and murmured something in her sleep that I couldn't understand. I put my work out clothes and my shoes on. I headed to the gym to work out. I fit in a good half our work out and then headed back to my apartment. When i got back, Tris still wasn't up, since she hardly ever would wake up for the alarm clock. I decided to give her another ten minutes, so I got in the shower. After I was done, I put pants on, not bothering with a shirt yet. Somehow I guessed that Tris wouldn't mind.

"Wake up babe. Time for work." I shook her awake. she hissed this time and I just laughed. "I guess we'll have to take you to the zoo. We can't have any wild animals here." I told her. I could hear her giggling from underneath the sheets. She finally got up. She took one look at me and all she said was "Put a goddamn shirt on!" and then giggled. So this was what sleep deprivation did to her. She must have been on amity drugs or something.

"Tris did you get enough sleep last night?" I asked her. she glared at me. I should have just left her as giggly adorable Tris instead of invoking the angry Tris. "I love you baby?" I said, trying to fix it. "Yea whatever." she rolled her eyes at me. "Okay time for work babe. I'll meet you there." I told her and headed to work.

~Tris' POV~

I couldn't even tell you how mad I was at Tobias. And it was for a silly reason too. I mean really, it was my choice to watch that movie with him. But really, if he didn't look so enchanted by it, I wouldn't have let him keep watching it. Nonetheless, I was mad. Yes I had a nightmare last night, but it wasn't actually from that stupid horror movie. It just seemed like a better idea to blame it on the movie instead of telling him what they were really about.

I shook the thought out of my head and ran to work. I didn't want to be late on my second day. Work itself was really boring, but overall the day was great. I apologized to Tobias. I really never meant to snap at him anyways. He was surprisingly silent during work though. I figured he was still mad at me or something. When we clocked out, It was still pretty early. only five thirty. He had a mischevious smile on his face. He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. "Tobias you put me down right now!" I told him. He just laughed. he plowed through the crowd in the pit and didn't stop until we got back to our apartment.

"Tris?" he called for me, "I'm going out with Zeke I'll be back in a half hour." I heard the door shut. I called Christina and asked her to come over. I figured she'd want something to do, so we planned on going shopping. I wanted to be back home in time for Tobias, so I asked her to hurry over. She didn't waste any time and within the next ten minutes we were on our way to the shopping center. I didn't need any new clothes and had no intentions of spending credits on uneeded clothes, so I mostly watched Christina try on clothes and empty out her wallet. She somehow dragged me into a dress shop and I ended up buying a skin tight strapless black dress and heels to match.

We were heading out of the store when we saw Zeke and Tobias. In the ring shop. Christina gasped. "Tris, you don't think? No way that would be amazing!" she wouldn't let me talk. Maybe Zeke was ring shopping? It couldn't be Tobias. I think he might have heard Christina because he started turning. "Quick!" I said while pulling her arm. We ran into the nearest store and when I looked up, I saw what store it was. My face turned twenty different shade of red. It was a lingerie store. "Oh Tris... you guys still haven't done it?" I looked at her a bit ashamed and shook my head no. "Tris! are you serious? you need some help. c'mon!" she grabbed my arm and ran further into the store. This was just perfect. Tobias was shopping for rings and I was shopping for fluffy underwear.

At the end of all of it, Christina forced me to buy a lacey black bra and matching underwear. When the torture was over, I headed back to the apartment with Christina. When I got back, Tobias still wasn't home. Christina begged me to try on the black dress again, so I did. This time I put on my new bra and underwear with it. I took the straps off the bra and then slipped on the dress. when I came out, Tobias was sitting on the couch wearing a nice shirt and a tie. Christina was nowhere to be found. Oh. That sneaky little bitch. I silently decided to have a word with her about it later. "Hey babe. We're going somehwere." He told me. I grabbed my purse, and he offered his hand to me and we left. I had an idea of what would happen, but I didn't care, I went anyways.

A/N: Hope you liked it :) I'm enjoying it so much myself, I might add another chapter tonight cuz i can't wait to write it! XD Btw if you requested something for the story, I'll add it in, no worries :) review more and suggest more stuff to add! 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: so its coming along, but you guys really have to review because you dont understand how much it helps me as a writer. I have very low self confidence so if i dont get reviews I automatically assume that nobody like it. no, really. Also, the page views doubled overnight so i'm happy about that, keep reading! :) here you go-

~Tobias' POV~

When we walked out the door, I started leading her to where we were going. I knew she'd been a bit stressed lately with finishing initiation and starting her job, so I decided to do something nice for her. We'd never officially celebrated her making it in anyways. I looked back at her and she looked a bit nervous. I gave her a questioning look and she just smiled at me. oh well. I kept leading her. We stopped right outside this really fancy restaraunt and she smiled. "Really?" she asked excitedly. I talked to the waitor. He lead us to our table and we sat down.

He handed us menus and gave us water and said he would be back in a second to get our order. "Tobias, you really didn't have to. What is the occasion anyways?" she asked me. I looked at her eyes. God they were beautiful. "Does there have to be an occasion for me to treat my girlfriend to dinner?" I asked her. The waitor came back and we ordered our dinner.

~Tris' POV~

When the food came out, I was starving so I started eating. Tobias started eating too. After about a minute of silence while we ate, Tobias' phone went off. "Really? you couldn't even turn your phone off for a romantic date with your girlfriend?" I asked him. He checked who was calling and he looked up at me. His eyes were pleading with me to let him answer it. I looked at who it was. Zeke. "Fine. But you better hurry up, Zeke's not your girlfriend, I am!" I joked. He smiled. He answered it. "Hey man! ... yea... how'd it go? She said yes? congrats man! hey listen I got to-" he was cut off. Zeke really liked talking. "Tomorrow night?" he asked. "Yea I think we can... Hey I have to go, I'm kind of busy... okay later." and he hung up.

I looked at him really confused. "Zeke proposed to Shauna and she said yes. And we're going to a party for Shauna's birthday at his house tomorrow." I smiled. So the ring shopping wasn't for him. I was relieved. I wasn't ready to get married.

We finished eating and the bill came out and Tobias payed. It must have been pretty expensive, because he wouldn't let me see it. He know I dont like it when he spends money on me. After that was all taken care of, we decided to go for a walk around the compound. There wasn't much to actually see since we live there and its not exactly designed with romantic strolls in mind, but I didn't care. I got to spend time with Tobias. We talked about life, about small things that had happened throughout the week.

When we walked past the shopping center, I couldn't help but laugh. He asked me why I laughed. I had nothing to lose really, and now that we were past the awkward part of it, the story really was funny. "Well earlier today while you were with Zeke, I decided to go shopping with Christina. We went to all these different stores, but after a little, we saw you and Zeke in the ring shop," I paused, "Well Christina was being kinda loud and she thought you were shopping for the ring, not Zeke. But anyways, you started turning so I pulled her into the nearest shop, which happened to a lingerie shop." he was smiling.

"Did you guys go shopping there?" he had a smirk on him face. "Tobias!" I whacked his shoulder. "Oh so you like it rough?" he asked me seductively. "You are such a guy!" I told him. I couldn't stop laughing. He took my hand and we kept walking. "So anyways, I thought you were shopping for a ring for me which was probably why I seemed a bit nervous tonight, considering I'm only 16. and then when I found out it was really Zeke, I felt kind of rediculous. But at least the awkwardness is gone now." I said. he was still smiling at me.

"You didn't answer my question." he said. "Fine if you'll shut up about it, yes I did buy something." I could feel my cheeks getting warm. "I think I'll need to perform an inspection later to see if I approve." he joked. or at least I hoped he was. Then again, something deep inside of me hoped he wasn't joking.

We made our way back home. When we got inside, I started heading for the bathroom to change out of my dress. He grabbed my arm and tried to pull me towards him, but my ankles decided they didn't like my heels anymore and we ended up falling on the bed. I was laying right on top of me. We both just started laughing. "Tris if you wanted to do it so bad, you could have just told me!" he joked. "It actually is your fault, you're the one who pulled me over." I smirked. "I love you." he said. I didn't say it back, I just started kissing him. Things started getting a bit more heated up, and I knew where this was going. He pulled his shirt off. His kisses trailed down my neckline, while his hand trailed up my back. He started unzipping my dress. I looked at him. No, I didn't have "the look". I knew I was ready. This would be the night. "Tris, are you sure?" he asked. I looked at him. and gave him my reply.

"Yes."

A/N: So they're not getting married yet, but in-case you're ten years old (in which case you shouldn't be reading this) and you don't know what just happened, one word. Sex. have a great night and I'll post a longer chapter tomorrow :) 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- Sooo i posted a little thing saying I could not get internet, and I left my computer for a while and when I came back I had internet! :D hooray for my computer! sooo here is the real chapter four. enjoy!

~Tris' POV~

I woke up to the sound of Tobias turning on the shower. I got up and got dressed. I pulled on black skinny jeans and a black tank top. I pulled on my combat boots. I would have stayed in bed, but we had work today. I thought about what happened last night and I smiled. I wish we could do it every night, but that probably wasn't going to happen. He got out of the shower and I could hear him shaving. I sat on the end of the bed to wait for him. He came out of the bathroom and smiled at me. he sat next to me. "Good morning babe." he kissed my cheek. "Are you ready?" I asked him. he nodded and grabbed my hand. He looked at me. "By the way, I approve." he winked. i just laughed.

We left for work. It was an uneventful day in the control room, and i was glad when we were finished with our shift. We had Zeke's party tonight, so we went home to relax for a few hours. We sat down to watch TV and Tobias eventually decided to take a nap. I called Christina and invited her over. When she got here, Tobias was awake again.

"So did you guys actually plan last night with that sneaky trick you pulled? That was very clever, by the way." I told them. Tobias laughed. "Actually no. I was going to show up and tell you what we were doing, but Christina made it up on the spot." He said. "You really think it was clever?" Christina asked. I nodded.

"Are you going to Zeke's party?" Tobias asked her. She said yes. "Cool so are we. Just be careful. His parties get pretty crazy sometimes." He said.

"So how are you and Will?" I asked. I hoped she wouldn't talk too much, because she liked to talk about their relationship. "Umm... we're good." She said. that was it? something was definitely wrong. "Are you sure?" I asked her. she glanced over at Tobias, then back at me. "I'm sure. I'll, tell you more about it later." So there was something wrong. Why would she not want to tell me around Tobias? Maybe she just wasn't as comfortable about that kind of stuff around him.

I began thinking of things tog et him out of the apartment. I came up with an idea. "Hey Tobias? Want to go get us lunch? I'm hungry, I didn't eat during work." I gave him the puppy dog eyes. "Okay. Christina, do you want me to get you anything?" She shook her head no. He got up, kissed me on the cheek, and left.

"So what's wrong?" I asked her. she looked like she was going to cry. "Well we've been fighting a lot recently, but there was something really bad." she said, "You know the other night when Uriah took me out for dinner cuz he lost that bet?" I nodded. "I came home earlier than I planned. You know what I found when I got back?" she paused. "Lynn." that was all she said. I expected the worst, and it was true. She burst into tears. "It was awful Tris. She ran out the door half dressed and then the yelling started. He said terrible stuff. But you know what the worst part was? He was drunk. That was his only excuse. He didn't even try to apologize. I had to sleep in my own apartment last night. I still love him, I'm just so angry with him!" I hugged her. "I didn't want to say it in front of Tobias because Lynn's like a little sister to him, with Shauna and all. I didn't want him to get mad at her." she cried more. "Tris what do I do?" she asked. I had no idea. If I didn't say anyhting, she would start freaking out more, so I just hugged her more and told her to relax. I knew Tobias would be back any minute.

"Christina, listen to me. Tobias is going to be back soon. You really need to stop. We can figure all of this out later. Why don't you just go home and get ready for the party?" I suggested. She stopped crying and wiped the tears off her face. "I'll see you at the party I guess." She said and she left. Tobias got back moments later. "Where did Christina go?" he asked. "Oh she's going back to get ready for for the party." I told him. he handed me a plate of food. "Thanks babe." I said. I dug in. He ate too, but there wasn't as much food on his plate. By the time we were done, It was about a half hour until the party. He took our plates to the trash chute at the end of the hallway and when he got back, he said we should get ready.

I grabbed a short black pencil skirt and a shirt that exposed my shoulders, with the sleeves going across my collar bones. I thought it was a bit fancy, but I liked it anyways. I put on the same black heels from last night, so that I wouldn't be too impossibly short. I grabbed Shauna's birthday gift.

Hand in hand, we walked to Zeke's apartment. When we got there, we could hear the music blaring. Tobias let himself in, and I followed. the party looked pretty fun, but none of it really appealed to me. We found Zeke, he was playing beer pong with Uriah. I left Tobias to join them, yelling at him not to get too drunk.

I walked off and found Marlene, Shauna and Lynn. I hadn't seen Christina anywhere, but she probably wasn't excited to see Lynn. they were all oogling over Shauna's ring. I had totally forgotten that her and Zeke were engaged. I walked up and said hi. I handed Shauna her gift and looked at her ring. "You know, that ring gave me a real fright." I told her. They all asked why and I told them the story. They thought it was hilarious. "speaking of rings, do you know if Tobias is thinking about them for a certain somebody?" Lynn asked.

"Probably not. I mean I'm only sixteen. but I bet he will eventually." I told them. I found Christina, and I headed over near her. I found her, beer in hand, talking to Hector, Lynn and Shauna's little brother. I thought that he probably shouldn't be here since he was no older than 14, but maybe things were different in Dauntless. "Hey Christina." I said. We would have probably talked except Zeke turned off the music and yelled, "We're playing Truth or Dare!"

We all gathered in the middle of their living room and got ready to play.

A/N- I'm sorry the chapters are a bit on the shorter side, but at least I update alot. Also, the whole thing with Christina and Will, I didn't want to do it, but its going to be okay. I promise its not permanent. I'm probably not going to be able to update on Tuesday or Thursday night, due to water polo practices. Also, if i go for more than 2 days without updating, just know that My internet isn't working again and I will try my hardest to update. My parents are trying to figure out what is wrong with our wireless router. having said that, I'll update again tomorrow. Have a great night :) 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N- sorry I didn't post yesterday. just a reminder that posting on tuesdays and thursdays is very unlikely. Also, I'd just like to thank TrisPrior16, your words of encouragement were beautiful :) I think that's it, so i give you chapter 5, enjoy!

~Tobias' POV~

So Zeke has always had this thing for truth or dare. It always gets way out of hand, but at the same time, its dangerously fun. He always asks me to help head it up, so I explained the rules for the first time players. "Okay Pansies, rules are as follows. You choose truth or dare, and you gotta go through with it. If you don't, you have to take off an article of clothing each time until you're naked. Shoes and socks don't count. First one naked loses, nobody leaves until we have a loser. Good luck!" I said.

"Zeke you start." I told him. "Okay. Hmmm, Four! Truth or dare?" he asked. I thought. He knows I won't chose Truth. But if I chose dare he'll make me do something rediculous. oh well. "Truth." I say. "Well okay then. Hmmm this is a bit tricky. Okay I've got one. Why doesn't anybody know your real name?" He asked. I thought of a strategic answer, "Well first, people do know my real name. Like my past faction members and Tris. Second, if you guys knew my real name, none of you would call me Four. Third, Four is much cooler than my real name." I smirked. It clearly wasn't the answer he was looking for, but it counted.

It was my turn to ask. I looked at Christina. "Truth or dare?" I asked. "Truth." she said. I thought for a second. "Why did I have to leave earlier today? what could you not say in front of me?" she had this look on her face. "Dont think I didn't realize. It was 4:30 and Tris asked me for lunch. find that a bit strange?" I said. She looked at me. she glared then took her shirt off. "There was a reason you weren't allowed to hear it, Four." she said. I was disappointed.

It was Christina's turn. She looked at Zeke. "Truth or Dare?" she asked. "I am not a pansycake. Dare." He said. Christina giggled, then ran over to Tris. They whispered in each other's ears for a few seconds then Christina gave him his dare. "you have to go out into the Pit and ask the first person you see to spend the night with you. in bed." she laughed more. "If they say yes you have to bring them back here." Zeke looked at Shauna and her face was terrified. "Its just a dare babe." he laughed and kissed her before leaving the room. He came back two minutes later laughing his ass off with Will.

When he sat down, we asked him to explain. "Well I was on my way home, and I saw Zeke. I ran over to say hi and he asked if I wanted to have a funtastically pleasurable night with him in his bed and my reaction was something like 'ummm sure?'. I had no idea what was going on, and then he explained it to me. Which thanks, Zeke, for inviting me to the party." He said. it was obviously sarcasm. "Well i'm sory. I kind of forgot." he said. its a good thing will was here now.

He sat down on the opposite side of the room from Christina, which confused me alot. Lynn glared at him. What was going on? Did I miss something?

It was Zeke's turn again to ask. "Tris. Truth or dare?" he asked her. "Truth." Tris was going the safe way. then again there still was no safe way with Zeke. he looked at her and smiled. "Have you and Four slept together yet?" he asked. what an asshole. invading out privacy like that. Although I did hear he had a running bet with Uriah about how long it would have been before we did. I think Uriah won, he just doesn't know it yet. "Well we sleep in the same bed, so I'd hope we've slept together." she joked. "No I meant sex Tris. Have you guys had sex yet?" He asked. she turned red. Well that gave it away. "Ummm well yeaiguesswehavewhydoesitmatter?" she mumbled fast. "Was that a yes?" Uriah said smiling. she sighed. "Yes." was all she said.

It was Tris' turn. "Uriah. Truth or dare?" he asked. He said dare. "I dare you to play 7 minutes in heaven with Marlene." was all she said. My girlfriend was a tricky little bitch. We all knew that Uriah and Marlene are in love with each other, but aparently they don't. And she's getting back at Uriah for the last question. My guess was that Zeke would be her next victim. We hearded Marlene and Uriah into Zeke's room and locked them in. "Your 7 minutes start now!" Zeke said.

After the seven minutes was up, Marlene came out and was a lovely shade of red with her hair a bit ruffled. "It looks great on you Mar! whatever Uriah did, he should do it more often!" Zeke teased her. Uriah was beaming. whatever went on in there, they definitely both liked it.

"Lynn. Truth or dare?" Uriah asked her. She did dare. "Give Will a lap dance." he said. Christina glared at her. Lynn pulled her shirt off. "No offense Will, but hell no!" she said. Christina's glare lightened up. Lynn's turn to ask. "Shauna, truth or dare?" she asked. "Truth." Shauna chose. "Tell us in detail about whatever sexual actions you engaged in with Zeke for the past week. She pulled her shirt off.

"Four, Truth or dare?" Shauna asked. "Truth." I said. I didn't know why, dare was usually my default. "What's your old faction?" She asked. I pulled off my shirt. Only Tris gets to know. "Marlene truth or dare?" I asked her. she chose truth. "Explain what went on in Zeke's room." I said. Zeke invaded our privacy, so I get to invade Uriah's privacy. "Well umm we just kissed." she blushed. Well I guess it counted.

"Tris. Truth or dare?" Marlene asked her. Tris chose dare. "I dare you to sit on Tobias' lap for the rest of this game. This would be interesting considering We'd be stripping. she sat on my lap and I wrapped my arms around her waist. "Hey beautiful." I whispered in her ear. she smiled. It was Tris' turn. "Zeke. Truth or dare?" she asked. "Truth." he said. That was strange. not his usual self. "Why'd you take Four ring shopping with you?" she asked him. "Well I had no clue what to do, so I brought him along to help." I laughed. "Yea and I totally knew everything about ring shopping. I knew less than you, bro!" I told him. Zeke's turn.

"Four, Truth or dare?" He asked me. "Dare." he thought for a few seconds. "You have to kiss Tris on the lips every time you hear the word Dare. No exceptions." he said. I shrugged. "okay." I said. "Lynn truth or dare?" I kissed Tris. "Dare." she said. " I dare you to run down the halls and into the pit singing I'm a little tea pot. go now." I said. She did it. When she got back, she asked Tris. I kissed Tris again.

"Truth." she said. "What's Four's real name? Obviously you'd know." Lynn asked her. She took her shirt off. Tris looked at Christina. "truth or dare?" I kissed Tris. Christina chose dare. I kissed Tris again. "I dare you to do seven minutes in heaven with Will. Should be a breeze." She said. Christina glared at Tris and took her pants off. There was an awkward silence in the room.

"Four, Truth or dare?" She asked. I was the popular one tonight. "Dare." I said. I kissed Tris twice. "I dare you to have Tris give you a blowjob." I kissed her, but then she pleaded with her eyes. She really didn't want to do that. I took my pants off. "don't get too excited Prior." I winked at her.

"Tris, Truth or dare?" I asked. She said dare. I kissed her twice again. "I dare you to kiss me. this next one doesn't count." I smiled. I kissed her and then waited for her to kiss me back. Instead, she took her skirt off. "You bitch!" I yelled. We both laughed. A few other people did dares and then it came back around to Christina. "Tell what is wrong between you and Will." Lynn said. Tris was glaring at Lynn. Christina was running out of options. She could take her bra off or tell. "Well first off, fuck you all. And since I'm going to lose anyways, I'm out of here." she said. The game ended abruptly. We all collected and put our clothes back on. Christina pretty much crashed the party. Zeke complained alot, but after he was persuaded by Shauna to let us all go, We decided it was time to go home.

Once we got back, Tris was just about ready to crash. She changed and went to bed, and I watched TV for a bit. after I thought she was asleep, I got ready for bed. I brushed my teeth and when I finally got to bed, she stirred. "I love you." was all she said. I kissed her cheek and then I fell asleep, her in my arms.

A/N- I'm sorry. This was kind of a shitty chapter in my opinion. I didn't want the Truth or Dare going longer than one chapter, but its getting kind of late and I wanted to finish it up. It did not end how I wanted it to, but it had to somehow and it just kind of happened. Feel free to request more ideas, review, criticize(please just be nice) or whatever. IF YOU SUGGEST SOMETHING I WILL WRITE ABOUT IT AT SOME POINT OR ANOTHER. And for those people who are like dying and in love with my story, I'm just letting you know, its nowhere near its end, because it hasn't even reached the major conflict yet :) But right now I feel like I'm writing myself into a corner, so it may be a few more chapters still until we hit the conflict. 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N- okay I had an person ask me what was going on between Will and Christina. Basically, Lynn found Will and he was drunk so she took advantage of him and then Christina got back to their apartment and saw Lynn with him and just thought that he was flat out cheating. She knew he was drunk but she's still really mad at him and they will make up soon so don't freak out at me or anything. also, I'm a bad author and I haven't posted for a while, but i had a bad week and this was really low on my list of priorities. Having said that, I will try to post every night this week *no promises* and the real plot will be revealed within the next three chapters. They will probably be shorter chapters. enjoy!

~Tris' POV~

"Last night was crazy, huh?" Tobias asked. I nodded I could remember every detail about last night. I felt kind of bad that Shauna's party got ruined, but i think she was okay with it. I had called her earlier that day and she seemed fine. I called Christina too. She was upset. She felt really bad for c rashing Shauna's party though and I told her she should call and apologize, it might make her feel better.

I decided that I would just wander around today, since there was no work. I visited the tattoo parlor and thought about getting a new tattoo. After I decided against it, I headed to the training room. I wasn't really supposed to be here, but since I was going to be a trainer next initiation, I got keys to all the training facilities. I picked up a knife and began throwing. This went on for around a half hour and then Uriah walked in. "Hey!" He said. "Whats up?" I asked him. he shrugged. "I just came because I was bored. Where's Four?" He asked. I shrugged. "I dont always have to know where my boyfriend is." I told him. He walked over to the supply cabinet and grabbed a gun. He loaded the plastic pellets and began shooting rounds. I continued throwing knives. I couldn't concentrate very well from the sounds from Uriah's shots, so my aim was a bit off. He stopped shooting.

"You'll never be able to kill anybody throwing like that." I heard from over by the door. My instincts kicked in and I turned and hurled a knife. It hit the doorframe, centimeters from Tobias' face.

"Thats not funny!" he said while laughing. He pulled the knife out of the doorframe. "You're one dangerous girlfriend." He said while walking over to me. He set down the knife and I wrapped my arms around him. He leaned down and kissed me. It was a passionate kiss, and it would have been a lot better except I forgot Uriah was there. He cleared his throat. "I'll umm just be on my way out I guess." He said. I stopped kissing Tobias. "No its fine you can stay." I told him. Tobias picked up a knife. He got in his throwing stance and then hurled the knife at the target.

This went on for another hour, us taking turn and Uriah shooting rounds. We headed out for lunch. Christina and Will had aparently talked, considering when we walked up they were sitting side by side, holding hands. I was glad Christina decided to talk it out with Will. They're so much happier with each other. We all sat down and ate. I looked around. Will, Christina, Zeke, Marlene, and Uriah were eating with us. It was pretty silent. I finished eating and headed back to my apartment. I took a nap.

I woke up to the sound of the shower turning on. Tobias must have gone running with Zeke. I got up and watched TV. When he came out of the bathroom, he joined me on the couch. We spent hours watching movies on TV and eating popcorn. I hadn't realized it got so late, but I looked at the clock and it read 11:30PM. Tobias was leaning on my shoulder and sleeping. I nudged him. We headed off to bed. He leaned over and started kissing me. things got heated and I smiled. "What?" he asked. Things were headed the same direction they did the other night. "What's so funny Tris?" He asked again. "Nothing. I love you." I told him and he smiled.

A/N- So yea that's it for now. It was freakishly short. But really, I'm just filling in space before the real stuff starts happening. Also, I was going to do a whole chapter for Will and Christina making up and it was going to be in their POV and everything, but I decided it would take up too much space. sorry for anybody who was looking foreward to that. But I have a huge essay to write for my english class and I promise I will write tomorrow regardless. Tomorrow will probably be a short chapter too. I'll still write about whatever you guys want so if you want something, i'll write it into my story. 


End file.
